Dakini
Dakini (ダキニ Dakini) is one of the main characters in Flower Knight Dakini. She is a Thunder Beast created by a mysterious figure that wants all of the Sky Golems eradicated. To allow her to do this, she has numerous abilities to counter them and a special black sword that can withstand Straight Thunders. Appearance Dakini looks like a fox with black and yellow fur and hair. She has yellow scalera with orange eyes. For clothes, she wears a simple yellow bikini. On her body are several scars. The bracelets and anklets she wears resemble the "endless knot" found in Buddhism. They can be opened up and her left bracelet contains several pearls inside. She has earrings, and is usually seen with a flower in her hair. After defeating the Great Silver Jaws, Eiden makes her a necklace out of its spines. Before arriving in Karacuma, Eiden buys a traditional Karacuma dress, which is pink with yellow flowers at the bottom left of the front side. Relationships Eiden L. Schützer Eiden essentially acts as Dakini's adoptive father, he cares for her and feeds her his own brand of wild cooking which she has taken a liking to. Eiden knows much about surviving in the wilderness and displays this knowledge when foraging through the jungle outside of Enoth and the forest 100 km away from Karacuma. He shows a strong willingness to stand by and comfort Dakini when she needs it the most, over the course of 10 chapters they have bonded to a great extent. Eiden also serves as a field guide of sorts for Dakini as she has a child-like curiosity that appears to be insatiable, Eiden discovers that Dakini is unable to read or write during their stay at the hospital in chapter 2. Combat ability Be wary of Spoilers In order to combat the Golem menace, Dakini possesses great strength and numerous abilities, some which have yet to be revealed. She is capable of performing feats such as flight and throwing heavy objects around as if they were feather weights to her. Despite all the raw potential and innate abilities she is young and inexperienced when handling them, some abilities appear to be activated on instinct. Enhanced strength: Dakini is much stronger than the average adult as she is easily capable of carrying Prakasha, whom Eiden was unable to carry, and slicing through Sky Golems with ease. She can also jump vast distances into the air which means one should assume that she could easily jump the height of a typical building. This is later supported in chapter 4 where she leaps a great distance into the air in order to catch Eiden who is riding in a Silver Jaw shell and using it as sled. During the Battle of Karacuma Dakini is seen throwing a Spider Golem around as if the weight was nothing, this ridiculous strength leaves the citizens of Karacuma in surprise and awe. Regeneration and enhanced durability: '''Dakini despite her small stature and seemingly frail body is more than capable of taking a direct hit from a Straight Thunder and recovering from it. Her regeneration allows her to recover within a matter of seconds and keeps her within the fight for much longer. Excruciating injuries like an eye being cut open is nearly nothing to her however it still slows her down momentarily and she can even in certain circumstances shrug off a snapped wrist bone. Her body can also withstand being lit on fire as she is seen devouring fire within the second chapter, in the battle of Karacuma she has greater control over this ability and can do it without passing out. '''Limb replication: In chapter 4, Dakini is revealed to have the ability to replicate the limbs of other creatures that she has previously eaten. This is shown when an unknown liquid is produced from her shoulder blades and she sprouts the Giant Silver Jaw's wings, the beetle's legs also extend from her paws so that she can grip the Silver Jaw sled that Eiden and Prakasha are riding in. In chapter 9 she sprouts the limbs of an unknown creature that has yet to be seen and a third eye which appears to greatly boost her fighting capabilities. The limbs of this creature possess four digits with the exception of one which resembles a bear paw and also possess sharp looking claws. These limbs appear to have a fair amount of fur however they can also be seen as feathers however that's a bit of a stretch. Flight/self levitation: '''This ability is something that Dakini can seemingly only do when battling against a Sky Golem,so far there have been no instances where she has done this outside of battling with the Sky Golems. This ability is closer to self levitation but can also be interpreted as flight whichever one is chosen does not matter. '''Extreme Omnivore: In the first chapter Dakini is seen devouring fire which was caused by a Straight Thunder, she then goes on to release the flames which somehow doesn't cause a fire elsewhere. After devouring fire she passes out due to the strain that it has on her body and her inexperience with the ability. In chapter 3 she is seen devouring mud clods, leaves, and insects however almost immediately afterwards she expresses her disgust. Swordsmanship: '''Dakini's skill with the blade is mediocre at best as during her battle against Karura she struggles to overpower the Golem. Despite her level of skill she is not to be underestimated as she can still wreak havoc on any non special type of Golem. Coupled with her abundant strength she is capable of shredding Sky Golems with ease and outright trivializing any of their minions. She can also transform her sword into the form of a spear by extending it and the cloth wrapped around her blade can be used to swing the blade around like a flail. '''Palm thrust: One of Dakini's offensive abilities, she uses her palm thrust to push or knock back her opponents. During one instance in the Battle of Karacuma she uses this palm thrust to clear the debris left behind by several Spider Golems. Each palm thrust causes a sizable shock wave which blows everything in front of it back a fair distance. When fighting against Karura she uses this ability to weaken him to the point where she severs his arm and is able to finish him off. Trivia * Within Buddhism, Dakini can be understood as a female goddess or deity. In the Tibetan language the term Dakini is Khandroma (mkha '-' gro-ma) which means "The one that crosses the sky" or "The one that moves in the space"; she is also referred to as "Sky dancer" or "Skywalker". Gallery Category:Flower Knight Dakini